Un secret à dévoiler
by Aliiks
Summary: Bon bon bon, comme si on en n'avait pas eu assez, encore une fic Tiva... Inspirée d'une vidéo youtube (merci shipsnthenight, au passage, la vidéo est superbe!). Avant d'entrer au NCIS, Ziva avait une fille, dont elle a caché l'existence à tout le monde, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je la publie en une seule fois parce qu'elle est plutôt courte..Je n'en dis pas plus bonne lecture!


Comme tous les ans le 9 janvier, Ziva était… irritable. C'était la seule fois de l'année où on pouvait la voir un peu plus faible que d'habitude. Et c'était étrange, vraiment étrange. J'avais déjà remarqué que dès qu'on parlait de terrorisme, elle était encore plus impliquée que d'habitude, et l'enquête de ce 9 janvier allait encore me le prouver.

J'étais en retard. Encore et toujours. C'était drôle de les voir s'énerver pour ça. Au fond, ça m'arrangeais, je dormais un peu plus, et je pouvais flâner devant les fleuristes, en me demandant lesquelles de fleurs, plairaient le plus à Ziva si un jour je devais lui en offrir. Bref, j'étais en retard, et Ziva et Tim me le firent encore remarquer. Quelle excuse j'allais leur trouver ? Oh, je sais, ça va les surprendre : une part de la vérité.

-Tu devrais avoir une bonne excuse, Tony, commenta Timmy.

-Oh, et qui te dit que j'en n'ai pas, le bleu ?

-Laisse-moi deviner, lança Ziva, ton excuse est blonde, a de gros seins, et t'entretient magnifiquement bien ?

Le ton qu'elle emploie… toujours le même, ça me ferait presque rire.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je regardais les fleuristes. Pour une fille… sublime !

-Elle est blonde, celle-là ?

-Non, elle est brune.

Gibbs arriva à ce moment-là. Il revenait de chez Cure-dents, donc on avait forcément une affaire.

-En route ! Ziva, prenez les clefs.

-On va mourir, je soufflai à l'intention de Tim.

Gibbs nous briefa en chemin.

-On a une prise d'otage. Il semble que ce soit des terroristes. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils ont la fille d'un Marine.

Je crus que la voiture accélérait, dans l'optique où c'était encore possible…

-La petite Emma, 5 ans. Sa mère est à l'hôpital, et son père est en mission. Elle allait à l'école quand 2 hommes l'ont accostée et emmenée jusqu'en centre-ville, sur la grand place. Je compte sur vous. L'enfant est terrifiée, et les terroristes l'ont déjà…

-On va la sortir de là, Gibbs.

La voix de Ziva était dure.

On arriva sur place. Un grand cercle s'était formé autour des 3 personnes centre de notre attention.

-Ecartez-vous, NCIS ! cria Gibbs.

On parvint aux premières loges. Effectivement, La petite Emma pleurait tout ce qu'il était possible de pleurer pour une enfant de son âge. Les deux hommes étaient en noir, cagoulés, gantés… Pas de reconnaissance possible, sauf si on les tuait et qu'on utilisait leur fichier dentaire. L'un d'eux la maintenait par la taille, un couteau sous la gorge. L'autre vociférait des ordres aux passants, qui formaient une barrière de protection autour d'eux, face aux forces armées de la police.

-Répartissez-vous, nous ordonna le patron, encerclez-les, j'essaie de les faire parler. Récupérez l'enfant en vie !

McGee se plaça à l'arrière, Ziva et moi sur les côtés. Ils savaient qu'on était là, et nous le prouvèrent.

-Nous savons que le NCIS a été appelé ! Mais nous ne céderons pas ! Les infidélités à Allah doivent être punies… et chacun de vous paiera le prix de ses péchés.

Donc ce n'était qu'un problème de religion.

-L'Amérique n'a aucun droit de répandre sa… Non-religion dans le monde entier ! la seule religion à s'épandre doit être la nôtre. Mort à l'Amérique !

Ok, peut-être pas qu'une question de religion.

-Nous avons des armes dans toute la ville. Quand le moment sera venu, il ne restera plus rien de cette ville, sauf peut-être quelques cendres.

La police comprit le message et envoya des officiers dans chaque recoin de Washington pour trouver les bombes qu'ils avaient posées. Je voyais Ziva hésiter entre sauver Emma et aller désamorcer les bombes.

-Mais le plus beau témoignage sera celui de ce petit être. Son sacrifice servira d'exemple au monde entier !

Oh mon dieu… Une enfant innocente, encore.

-Non ! hurla une voix.

C'était Ziva. Dans quoi ce lançait-elle ?

-Relâchez la petite et prenez-moi à la place.

Elle avait fumé quoi, avant de venir au boulot ? Complètement dingue, cette fille… Complètement dingue ! Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse au moyen de sauver les deux, sans tuer ces deux ordures.

-Oh, quelle preuve de courage, railla l'orateur. Et pourquoi donc te sacrifier toi-même ?

-Parce qu'ici, je ne manquerai à personne, et cette enfant mérite de vivre sa vie.

-Bien, bien, fit l'autre, légèrement surpris. Viens donc, ma jolie, viens donc.

Ouh, lui, il risque gros en appelant Ziva comme ça. Pas que venant d'elle, venant de moi aussi !

Ziva s'avança et prit la place de l'enfant, qui perdue, ne savait pas où aller.

-Emma, l'appelai-je, Emma, viens avec moi.

Elle courut se réfugier dans mes bras.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Gibbs me lança un regard entendu. Je m'occupais d'Emma, Tim et lui se chargeaient du reste. J'emmenai la petite à Ducky, qui nous avait rejoints. Il lui fit une auscultation complète. Elle avait était frappée, et coupée. Le couteau avait donc servi. Ducky lui pansa les blessures, et lui donna une couverture et un chocolat chaud. Elle ne me lâchait pas une seconde. J'étais mal à l'aise. D'ordinaire, les enfants et moi, ça faisait au moins 2, ou 3… Mais avec Emma, c'était un peu différent. Je la serrai dans mes bras, et la câlinai. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les terroristes étaient abattus, il y avait de nombreux blessés, mais peu parmi les civils, et pas de morts. Ziva s'en était sortie avec une sale coupure au visage. L'hôpital prit les blessés en charge, j'allai voir Ziva avec Emma. Elle était… C'était comme si on avait percé sa carapace de dure tueuse du Mossad. Son regard était perdu, elle n'avait pas réagi à l'antiseptique. Elel ne réagit qu'une fois qu'on fut rentré au Navy Yard. Elle était de retour en mode « travail ».

Gibbs l'assigna à la protection d'Emma. Ce serait plus facile pour la petite d'être avec une fille. D'après le boss. Donc Ziva et Emma rentrèrent rapidement chez Emma, pendant que McGee, le patron et moi travaillons sur les interrogatoires des deux terroristes. Malheureusement, on n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'ils avaient crié sur la place. C'est donc plutôt bredouille qu'on rentra chacun chez nous.

Le lendemain, 10 janvier, j'arrivai en retard, comme prévu. Mais Ziva ne me fit pas de remarque, pas plus que mon petit bleu, qui savait pertinemment que s'il commençait, il allait se prendre tous mes rapports du mois à taper. Ziva avait les traits tirés, et le regard dans le vague, mais elle essayait de paraître concentrée sur son écran. Je déposai mes affaires à mon bureau et m'approchai d'elle. Je posai doucement ma main sur son bras.

-Ca va, Ziva ?

Elle sursauta.

-Hein ? Oui ça va, merci Tony…

« merci Tony » ? Nan, ça n'allait pas. Je jetai un œil interrogateur à Tim, mais il haussa les épaules, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait essayé lui aussi.

-Zi, tu as emmené Emma à l'école ?

-Si je… oui, bien sûr. J'ai expliqué la situation au professeur principal.

-Ok…

Dès que Gibbs arriva, je m'arrangeai pour faire une énorme bêtise pour qu'il me parle dans son bureau personnel. Je sais pas, jouer à l'ordinateur, et renverser son café… Oh, yes, ça a marché.

-DiNozzo…

-Oui patron ?

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Je jubilai intérieurement, même si je savais que sans son café, j'allais mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Oh, d'accord, il s'en foutait…

-Hum… Je peux être assigné à la protection d'Emma ?

-Ziva l'est déjà.

-Tu as vu Ziva ce matin ? Tu te souviens de la date d'aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, très bien, merci, Tony.

Encore un « merci Tony », décidément. Bref, retour à nos moutons…

-Patron, je demande juste à être assigné en plus de Ziva, parce que… regarde-la… Elle va pas bien… Et d'habitude, le 10 janvier, ça va…

-Très bien, d'accord.

-Pourquoi tu cèdes aussi vite ?

-Parce que tu as raison…

Ca non plus c'était pas normal. J'avais raison. Bon, d'accord, concernant les humeurs de notre ninja nationale, j'avais souvnet raison, mais quand même…

Ce midi-là, Ziva oublia de déjeuner. Je sortis donc une seconde fois vers 15h pour lui acheter un sandwich. Quand je revins, elle n'avait pas bougé de position, ni changé la page d'écran de son ordinateur. Elle avait le visage mouillé. JE ne savais pas si c'était de larmes ou de transpiration, mais la deuxième option me paraissait vraiment bizarre. Je l'emmenai donc aux toilettes et lui mouillai le visage. Elle fut surprise au contact de l'eau.

-Hé !

-Ca va mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tony ?

-T'as pas bougé pendant 2h… Et aussi… Tu as pleuré.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai…

-Tu devrais aller chercher Emma à l'école, elle va t'attendre. Rentre avec elle, on finit ici.

-Ok, à demain.

Dans la matinée, Timmy avait réussi à identifier les deux terroristes. Et en fait, c'était les terroristes de Parsa, que nous connaissions bien… L'après-midi consistait à essayer de les faire tomber et avouer, mais c'était long, mais long…

Le soir, j'allai chez Emma. Je pus entrer sans problème. Par mesure de précaution, je fermai la porte à clé après être entré. Il n'y avait aucun signe de qui que ce soit. Je montai à l'étage. La porte de la chambre d'Emma était ouverte. Ziva l'avait couchée, et elle dormait. Quant à Ziva elle-même, elle était de l'autre côté de la chambre, au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle pleurait encore. Je m'approchai doucement, et m'assis à côté d'elle, sans qu'elle réagisse. Bizarre… Elle fut bientôt prise par une nouvelle crise de larmes. Pour éviter qu'elle ne réveille Emma, je la pris ds mes bras et descendis au salon, où je m'assis dans le canapé, Ziva sur mes genoux. Dans les 5 minutes qui suivaient, elle se calma.

-Merci Tony, et… désolée que tu aies eu à voir ça…

Je devais rêver, pour les « merci » de la journée…

-Zi… est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux parler ?

-Non, ça va…

-Ok, comme tu veux. Maintenant, tu as besoin de dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là, ajoutai-je en voyant une ombre d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, un peu rassurée. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit très vite, mais 2h plus tard, alors que j'étais en train de me repérer dans la maison, elle se mit à crier. Je me précipitai à elle. Elle criait le nom de sa sœur, Tali.

-Chut, Ziva, chut, je suis là… Réveille-toi, Zi, c'est moi.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux dans un sursaut.

-Hey… ça va, je suis là…

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, je lui demandai à nouveau :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Mais elle s'obstina à tout garder pour elle. Elle avait ce regard terrorisé qui m'impressionnait, si bien qu'elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, et moi non plus. Le matin, j'allai réveiller Emma, l'aidai à s'habiller, lui donnai son petit déjeuner, puis Ziva vint avec moi l'accompagner à l'école avant d'aller au bureau.

-Ca y est patron, s'écria Tim alors qu'on arrivait, j'ai l'affectation du père d'Emma. Le bateau est à quai depuis 2 jours.

-Et il n'est pas passé voir sa fille ? m'étonnai-je.

-Non, il a une mission secret défense sur terre.

En fait le problème était que le CO du père l'avait retenu pendant deux jours sur le bateau. On l'a rapidement sorti de l'impasse où il se trouvait, et il put retrouver sa fille en une demi-journée. Donc ce soir-là, notre mission de protection était finie. Comme après chaque mission sensible, on alla tous boire un verre – enfin… le bleu, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, Zi et moi. On passa un bon moment mais ma coéquipière semblait toujours un peu… perdue. Par galanterie (oui, ça m'arrive d'être galant, j'ai été correctement éduqué, même si on ne le dirait pas !), je l'invitai à dîner. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris dans ma proposition, parce qu'elle accepta. Après notre dîner, je la raccompagnai chez elle. Elle était morte de fatigue, alors je restai avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sûreté dans son lit.

-Dis, Tony…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien rester ?

-Si tu veux… Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je restai donc à son chevet.

-tu sais…

Elle me parut soudain bien réveillée.

-Quoi donc, ninja ?

-Je crois que je suis prête.

-Pour quoi ?

-Te dire qui je suis vraiment.

-Oh. Masi tu n'es donc pas Ziva David, fille de Eli David, ancien agent du Mossad devenue agent du NCIS ?

-Si, sourit-elle, mais je suis aussi un peu plus que ça.

J'attendis sagement qu'elle continue.

-6 ans avant mon arrivée, je me suis mariée avec… Un homme que mon père avait choisi parmi ses agents. Très vite, je me suis retrouvée enceinte de lui. On a eu une petite fille, que j'ai appelée Tali. C'était notre princesse, à Mazal et moi. Il était souvent en mission, donc j'élevais notre fille seule, mais quand il était là, il s'occupait bien d'elle. Elle était tellement différente de moi… Douce, sensible, fine… Une vraie princesse, quoi… On a vécu 4 ans de bonheur, toutes les 2. Jusqu'à ce que les extrémistes arrivent. J'ai repris ma place au Mossad, laissant ma fille à mon père. Ce fut là mon erreur. Il la laissait gambader où elle voulait, alors que le QG était surveillé. Un jour, elle a eu l'idée de sortir. Les snipers ont tiré.

Rien que ça, elle mit bien dix minutes à me le dire. Et en pleurant, ça compliquait les choses. Mais je ne la poussai pas. Il fallait que ça vienne d'elle. Elle s'était assise dans son lit.

-Je les ai tous traqués. En un an, ma fille et mon mari étaient vengés. Je suis restée au Mossad, après çà. Mon père m'a envoyé ici pour surveiller mon frère, comme tu le sais. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça, et tourner la page.

Je caressai le ds de sa main avec mon pouce.

-Je suis… vraiment désolée… de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant.

-Ca va, Ziva. Juste… pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que… Parce que… je t'aime…

Waouh, deuxième fois de notre vie où elle me disait ça. Je n'attendis pas, je compris qu'elle m'attendait. Alors je l'embrassai comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait, comme si elle n'était jamais repartie en Israël, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ces adieux déchirants… On passa la nuit dans son lit. Le lendemain, on s'accorda sur le fait qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Les collègues ne voyaient rien, la journée, et le soir, on allait le plus souvent chez Ziva. Je cuisinais, pendant qu'elle se reposait. Même Abby ne voyait pas notre petit jeu. J'avais emménagé chez elle, et on voulait se marier. Je continuais à être en retard, on se lançait toujours des piques, parfois, je racontais une nuit torride avec elle, sans dire que c'était elle. Ces fois-là, elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Jusqu'au jour où elle s'enfuit de son bureau pour aller aux toilettes. Ca faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle était malade, on pensait à une indigestion, mais ça durait. Elle s'absenta 10 min.

-DiNozzo, vous avez fait quoi de Ziva ?

-Elle est aux toilettes, patron, répondis-je.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Je regardai ma montre.

-Euh… dix minutes…

-Va voir.

-Tout de suite.

Je me levai et me rendis aux toilettes des filles.

J'ouvris la porte.

-Ziva, t'es là ?

Oui, elle était là, question débile, franchement DiNozzo, utilise tes yeux et ton cerveau, une fois dans ta vie… Même plus, ça te serait utile… Elle était là, face au lavabo, un drôle d'objet entre les mains, qu'elle contemplait, les yeux écarquillés.

-Zi, ça va ?

Je la rejoignis. Elle se tourna vers moi et me montra l'objet de son attention. Une espèce de thermomètre avec un écran sur lequel était affiché un +. Je mis un temps fou avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Quand mes neurones se furent connectés et que l'information fut traitée par mon cerveau qui me semblait en veille, je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et la serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces.

-Non, Tony, protesta-t-elle, je suis fragile !

Fragile, mon œil ! Elle ne serait jamais fragile, c'est un ninja, Ziva !

-Tu es enceinte…, murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

-Oui, Tony, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Je l'embrassai.

-Gibbs va nous chercher. Viens.

-On ne dit rien, pour l'instant.

-Promis.

On sortit, essayant d'adopter une attitude des plus normales. Mais Gibbs étant Gibbs, il soupira quand il nous vit arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mais rien, patron.

-DiNozzo…

Je sentais le slap arriver, mais j'avais promis.

-Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous semblez heureux comme des papes, tous les 2 ?

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Ziva, qui prit la suite en charge.

-Ok, ok, euh… il y a quelque chose, en effet.

-Hé bien dépêchez-vous, on risque d'avoir une enquête.

-Tony-et-moi-on-sort-ensemble-depuis-quatre-mois-et-je-suis-enceinte-de-trois-mois-et-je-sais-il-y-a-la-règle-12-mais-on-peut-vraiment-pas-faire-une-exception ? débita-t-elle d'une traite, comme si elle se prenait pour Abby.

-Vous pouvez répéter ça plus doucement ? demanda Gibbs, un peu perdu.

Elle s'exécuta, rougissant légèrement. Il se tourna alors lentement vers moi, et je pris peur. Je reculai doucement.

-Anthony DiNozzo, si jamais tu leur fais du mal, ce n'est pas qu'à ses capacités de combat de ninja que tu auras à faire, mais aussi sûrement à mes capacités de sniper, tu m'as compris ?

-Parfaitement bien, patron.

-Tony ! je hurle

-Oui ?

-Tu es censé travailler !

-C'est ce que je fais, se défend-il, je tape mon rapport.

-Non, tu joues avec Saül et l'ordinateur !

Les deux garçons se regardent, inquiets à l'idée de s'être fait démasquer

-Saül, pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer avec Abby ? suggère Tony.

-Bonne idée, Papa !

Le regard pétillant de malice, il court rejoindre le laboratoire.

-Tony, tu n'es pas censé jouer avec lui au travail, je soupire.

-Zee-vah, Ducky lui a interdit d'aller en cours jusqu'à après demain à cause de cette angine que tu lui as ramené…

-Oh, parce que maintenant, c'est ma faute ? dis-je, un peu amusée par sa gaminerie incessante.

-Bon, d'accord, on n'avait qu'à pas aller à la piscine… Mais il a 7 ans, il va s'ennuyer…

JE m'assieds à son bureau, face à lui

-Tu lui donnes de mauvaises habitudes, à jouer tout le temps sur l'ordinateur. Heureusement que je change régulièrement le mot de passe de celui de la maison…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne trouve pas ?

-Je vais tuer McGee…

-Je t'accompagnerai bien dans ce geste, mais j'ai besoin de mon bleu pour travailler… A propos de travail, tu es en avance, ce soir…

-Oui, je voulais te faire une surprise pour te sortir la tête du travail mais tu n'en as pas besoin, à ce que je vois…

-Zi, s'il te plaît !

-Où est Gibbs ?

-Il doit être chez Abby, voilà ton fils qui revient.

-Papa, Maman, hurle notre petit garçon, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir !

-Ok, Saül, ici, on ne hurle pas comme ça, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi, Gibbs le fait !

-Parce que je suis le patron, réplique le concerné en arrivant par derrière lui.

-Et moi ?

-Quand tu seras le patron, tu pourras hurler, lui promet Gibbs. DiNozzo, tu peux y aller, mais soit à l'heure demain.

-J'y veillerai, j'assure.

JE mets son manteau à mon fils, pendant que Tony éteint son ordinateur et prend ses affaires, puis nous rentrons. Les garçons profitent que je prépare le repas pour faire encore quelques bêtises, mais accourent bien vite, dès que je les appelle à table. Décidément, ces deux-là auront toujours faim… Je couche ensuite Saül, puis je m'installe dans le canapé avec Tony, qui installe un film.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas le film qui me préoccupe. Pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Saül, je repense à ce qui m'est arrivé. D'abord Mazal, le Mossad… La mort de ma sœur, mon mariage, la découverte de ma grossesse, la naissance de Tali, ma princesse à moi (d'ailleurs, j'ai retrouvé des photos d'elle, sur la plage, et dans le jardin, chez mon père, des photos adorables d'elle bébé, jusqu'à ses 4 ans), le retour au Mossad, la mort de Mazal, celle de Tali, des mois de traque pour obtenir vengeance, l'arrivée à Washington, la rencontre avec Tony, toutes ces années d'enquêtes, tous les deux, la Somalie, notre démission, Israël avec lui, le retour, l'enquête sur Emma et les jours qui ont suivi, ceux où j'ai tout avoué à Tony, notre relation, ma seconde grossesse, la naissance de Saül. Tout cela, en une quinzaine d'années. Aujourd'hui, Tony et moi sommes mariés, et notre fils Saül a 7 ans. Il est tellement différent de Tali ! Il est aussi énergique qu'elle était calme, les yeux verts de son père, l'amour des blagues (stupides, il va falloir que j'en touche un mot à Tony, d'ailleurs…), mais ma combativité, et mes cheveux bouclés. Elle était un vrai ange, à côté de lui. Tony va me le payer… Heureusement, c'est lui qui gère ses crises de colère, parce que ce sont les mêmes que les miennes, et que je ne sais pas le faire aussi bien que lui… Et puis entre hommes, ils se comprennent. Bref, depuis que Tony et moi sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression de vivre une deuxième vie. Je sais que j'ai une deuxième chance, et je veux en profiter, sans tout faire foirer. Et je sais qu'avec Tony et Saül, je peux y arriver.

Le film se termine, Tony éteint la télévision et monte se coucher. Je fais un détour par la chambre de Saül. Il dort profondément. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, avant de rejoindre Tony. Il me prend dans ses bras, comme il le fait tous les soirs, et je m'endors avec une dernière pensée pour Tali.


End file.
